The Secret, The Gifted Niece
by hushhush182
Summary: Nola Landers, niece of Damon and Stefan Salvatore has arrived in Mystic falls after a family tragedy and is here to stay in Mystic Falls with her Uncles.But no one knows about Nola because Stefan and Damon have tried to protect her and keep her secret. As time goes on Nola starts to put down roots in Mystic Falls, and change peoples lives. Wild and crazy plots. Rated M for later
1. New Arrival

**Hi guys! I thought I would try something new! Please review/favorite/follow!**

"Now arriving in Mystic Falls, Virginia." The bus driver announced as he pulled to a stop in the middle of town. I was so happy to finally get up and stretch after that seven and a half hour ride up from Augusta, Georgia. Sure we had stopped here and there, but getting my small suitcase and hopping off that bus felt like the best thing in the world.

As the bus pulled away I looked around the town to see that Mystic Falls hadn't really changed that much. Just the people in it, well except for two special people in particular. I knew they still lived in that house, except it had been years since I had been to Mystic Falls and I didn't' know which way I should go.

_"You really thought this one through didn't you Nola." _My conscious and rational thinking finally came to life for the first time that day.

Now I just felt like an idiot standing in the middle of town not a thought in my head of where I should be going. Apparently I should have been paying more attention too because someone smacked right into me knocking me to the ground.

"Oh Jesus! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up." Someone crouched down and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me helping me to my feet.

"No it's my fault." I shook my head brushing dirt of my blouse, "I should have looked where I…" I looked up at the man. Holy crap was he gorgeous. He had wide, deep brown eyes and slightly side-swept short brown hair in a color that matched his eyes. I couldn't stop staring at his physically well bit form….

This mystery guy had this confused/worried look on his face. I think the confusion came from the fact that I had been staring at him for a good minute and a half.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and try and focus, "Sorry completely my fault I should have looked where I was going but I was so wrapped up in trying to figure out how to get somewhere that I didn't look…" I cut myself off blushing realizing I was a rambling like an idiot.

I gave him an embarrassed smile, "Sorry, when I'm nervous sometimes I ramble." He smiled back at me and I felt like I was going to melt where I stood. He extended his hand towards me which I quickly shook,

"It's ok, sorry I never said hello, my name is Jeremy Gilbert."

"Hi I'm Nola Landers."

"Sorry to ask but, it's a pretty small town, and I've never seen you around before and judging by the suitcase I'm guessing you're new to Mystic Falls." Jeremy laughed and I thought it was one of the greatest sounds ever.

"Uh yeah." I laughed, "I was hoping to visit some family, but I forgot how to get to their house, and neither of them are picking up there phones, so I'm just stuck here till I figure something out." I confessed.

"Well I could give you a ride, like I said small town." Jeremy grinned at me and I swear actual butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out." But he had already grabbed my tiny purple suitcase.

"It's no trouble at all, where do you need to go?" Jeremy asked me as we started walking towards what I presumed to be his car. He popped the trunk and lifted my suitcase inside; I saw his muscles flex a little…Gulp…

I ripped my thoughts away from his body, "Um the Salvatore boarding house, I'm here to visit my Uncles Damon and Stefan." I smiled at him; but Jeremy's expression completely changed.

"Uncles?" He questioned me, "Damon and Stefan are _your _uncles?" He opened the door to his car for me and I stepped in. I went into my bag and pulled out my wallet, "Yes they are." I showed Jeremey the picture of all four of us together when they came down to visit me and mom in Augusta last year.

Jeremy just gave me this funny look before he started driving. I tried to keep my cool because I didn't know how many people knew about the fact of Stefan and Damon being vampires. And I didn't need to go around blabbing their secret and then watch them get staked in the damn town square.

"And do they know that you have come to see them?" He asked me nervously

I shook my head and kept my answer simple, "No, it's a last minute thing, a family thing." I explained not saying anymore. As much as I thought Jeremy was sweet and incredibly hot, I didn't know if I could trust him, but the name Gilbert did ring something familiar in my mind.

"Well this should be interesting." Jeremey mumbled as we drove towards the more woody, nature part of Mystic Falls. I rolled down my window and breathed in the fresh air that felt amazing against my face after that long bus drive.

Jeremy pulled into the familiar drive way and a smile spread across my face as we pulled up to the house I had always called a second home. We got out of the car and Jeremy handed me my suitcase, my excitement almost bursting,

"I can't wait to see them!" I giddily stated

"Yeah I bet they can't wait to see you," Jeremy said making an attempt at a small smile as he walked towards the door and let himself in. Was this guy a friend of Stefan or Damon?

I walked through the hallway, and so many happy memories flooded into my head,

"Damon, Stefan you guys should come here. There's a…surprise for you guys." Jeremey said, sounding like he was picking his words carefully.

"What the hell is it little Gilbert?" A charming, gruff and attitudeish voice filled the sitting room. I smiled to myself as I stepped through the door way to the siting room.

Damon instantly saw me.

"Nola?!" His voice and face full of surprise and enthusiasm, and it warmed me that he was happy to see me.

"Uncle Damon!" I gave an excited cry of joy as I dropped my bag and ran towards him. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around in a circle; just like the way he did when I was little. He put me down and beamed at me,

"What are you doing here?" He asked me full of genuine happiness

"I well… something." I was interpreted by someone coming into the room.

"Hey Jeremy, what's going on?" Stefan walked into the room

"Uncle Stefan!"

"Holy crap, Nola?" He exclaimed in pure pleasure to see me. I ran up and hugged him with all my might. He pulled back and got a good look at me,

"Oh my gosh, how you've grown into such a remarkable young woman." Stefan told me as he spun me around to get the full look. I smiled and felt Damon come up behind me and flung is arms around my shoulders,

"Well of course she has. She does have Salvatore blood in her." He grinned which made me laugh. Out of the corner of the room we heard a nervous cough, we all turned around to see Jeremy. I blushed forgetting all about him as I saw my uncles.

"Jeremy. Get gone now." Damon stated with the off-putting edge that was almost always in his voice.

"What I think Damon meant to say was, thank you for brining Nola here, but we need to have some family time right now." Uncle Stefan explained in his always reasoning, wise voice. I smiled thinking how perfectly balanced my Uncles were for each other.

"No problem. I'll see you guy later." He turned to leave

"Thank you Jeremy." I said to him before he left; he just gave me a small smile that made all giddy,

"No problem." Then he left. I turned back towards my uncles,

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well now that, that's taken care off. What are you doing here? Even though we are very stoked to have you here." He grinned at me.

"Nola, where's your mom?" Stefan asked me. "Yeah where is Amelia?" Damon asked.

Now the hard part. I hadn't thought about it all day, or thought about what I should say. I could barely even admit to myself.

"I…mom um…" I barely got three words out before I broke down sobbing. I felt Damon and Stefan led me over to the couch trying to comfort me.

"Nola, just try and calm down ok. Please tell us what is going on?" Stefan asked me in concern but his voice had an underline of worry to it.

"Life is funny isn't It?" I asked between sobs, "All the time I was growing up we always thought something magical or supernatural would do us in; considering what I am, and how people hate the idea of me."

"It was all for not though, the whole protected inconspicuous life against supernatural threats was a waste." I hiccupped out as I felt Damon rubbing my back,

"Nola, what are you saying?" Damon asked me in an uneasy voice

"All that wasted time and effort only to have her die in an ordinary, human car crash." I sobbed out into my hands, my whole body racking and shaking with pent up emotion.

I heard Stefan and Damon gasp behind me. Stefan pulled me into his arms,

"Jesus Christ Nola…when..." He paused, I could hear thick emotion cover his voice, "When did this happen?" He quietly asked me.

"Two days ago." I cried, "I tried to call, but I just couldn't. Then this morning I got up and just packed a suitcase and bought a bus ticket here." I hiccupped, "I didn't even think the whole day, I just got on the damn bus."

I put my face in my hands, "What am I going to do? My mother's dead." I cried out loud my sobs filling the silent room, "I'm almost seventeen and my mother's dead; from a simple car crash." I said with a bit of anger filling my voice, it didn't seem fair.

"What am I going to do?" I asked my uncles looking up at them for the first time, "I don't have anywhere to go?" Suddenly feeling lonely, lost and scared. Damon kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in his,

"Yes you do. You're staying right here with me and Stefan. You'll live your life here with us now, in Mystic Falls." He said with all the determination in the world.

"I can't do that to you guys, I can't just uproot your lives here because of me, think of the danger I am putting you both in. Just because of me and what I am."

"Nola, we are big boys, we can take of ourselves, and we can take of you too." Stefan kindly replied, "You're our niece, and we want you here in Mystic Falls with us. Now we know we can't replace Amelia, but we will try our very best to make you happy, comfortable and safe here."

Tears streamed down my face as I pulled them both into a hug, "Thank you both so much." I sobbed into them, "I am so blessed to have you both as family." I felt Damon kiss my head as Stefan rubbed my back, "I don't feel so scared anymore." I confessed feeling this weight lift off my shoulders and my heart.

* * *

After I had managed to calm down a bit, Stefan brought me some water and Damon gave me some tissues to dry my face.

"Now…we hate to ask this, but as anything been prepared or set for…the burial?" He cautiously asked me. I nodded my head,

"My friends from Georgia helped me set everything up yesterday. The funeral is in three days, with a quick viewing in the morning, and then the burial in the afternoon. Then at night the special traditional service, led by me and our friends in Georgia." I told them

"So everything is taken care of?" Damon asked me, but I shook my head,

"Well no, I don't have anything packed and nothing is ready for moving, I know we still have that tiny apartment but mom and I have a lot of crap." I lightly joked rubbing my hands through my hair, thinking of everything that needed to be packed.

"Well how about the day after tomorrow we leave early in the morning, get to Augusta by the afternoon and help you start packing, we can pick up boxes and packing tape, everything you need. I'm sure it will go quickly if three of us were there packing." Stefan reasonably stated.

"Does that sound ok Tink?" Damon asked me in his pet name for me which made me smile,

"Yes, God guys that sounds amazing, just you being there and helping me pack is enough help and burden off my mind already." I sighed

"Hey do you want to rest in your old room? You've had a long trip and I bet you must be exhausted." Damon asked me, and it wasn't till he said that did I realize how tired I was. I shook my head grateful at the offer.

Stefan took my suitcase and they both led me to the old room I used whenever I came to visit them. Damon opened the door and it was exactly how I remembered it, the familiar sense brought a smile to my face. I ran over to the bay window and flung it open letting in the fresh air from the garden below. The window was one of the reasons why I loved this room, I loved sitting on the window seat all night and looking up at the moon and the stars.

"Now we can change anything you want. We will make this your dream room anyway you want it." Damon smiled at me

I clapped my hands like a child, "Really? Even the bathroom? Anyway I want it? Seriously?" I was so giddy at the prospect.

Stefan laughed, "Yes however you want it, but for right now how about you get some rest."

I nodded my head wanting to lie down. Both of them gave me a kiss and a hug and told me to come down whenever I was down resting.

After they left I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out my toiletry bag and went to the bathroom to wash my face, then I flopped on the bed and pulled the blanket around me as I drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up on the plush comfortable bed, getting the best sleep I've had in three days. I looked over at my phone realizing I had been asleep for almost two hours. I rolled over and my stomach started grumbling also realizing I haven't had a full meal all day and it was close to 6:30 pm.

I made my way down to the kitchen trying to scrounge up some dinner and not be a bother to Stefan or Damon but I wasn't having much luck. I walked around the kitchen going from place to place but not finding a whole lot to eat.

I heard someone come into the kitchen, "Sorry I guess now that we have an actual functioning human living in this house we will have to stock up on something other than booze and blood." Stefan laughed.

"It's ok, I did come unannounced after all." I laughed

"Come on, how about I take you to The Grill, and get us some dinner, then afterword's we can go food shopping."

"Sounds great, just give me a minute to freshen up." I raced upstairs combed my hair and put it back in its curly ponytail and changed my blouse. Then within two minutes Stefan and I were out the door on our way to town.

"Do you want to ask Damon if we wants to meet us there?" I asked Stefan as we made our way closer to town.

"I already called him, he will meet us there. He had to run an errand with a friend." He told me and I nodded my head.

"I…I'm guessing that you guys didn't tell anyone about me or mom?" I quietly asked him

"No." He paused, "No we didn't. Damon and I thought it would be in you're and your mom's best interest and safety if people didn't know about the both of you." He softly told me and I nodded my head knowing that in reality it was the smartest measure for all of us.

"Guess that's going to change now, isn't?" I jokingly asked, while I looked out the window. I felt Stefan grab my hand in his. I looked over at him.

"Yes it will, but no matter what happens, Damon and I will always protect you. And we have amazing, reliable friends in Mystic Falls that you'll get to know and they will love and protect you like we do." Stefan smiled a heartfelt smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

We got to The Grill and Stefan opened the door for me, "I can't wait to meet your friends, you've guys told me so much about them." I grinned as we entered the restaurant.

"Well here's your first chance." Stefan motioned over to the bar where a girl and a boy were; the guy was behind the bar the girl was at the bar talking to him. Both were blond and both very good-looking. They stopped talking as soon as Stefan and I came over to meet them.

"Rebekah, Matt this is Nola. She is Damon and mines niece." I could tell they were shocked to say the least but they quickly recovered and composed themselves.

"Hi it's nice to meet you both." Remembering them from the letters Stefan had written me, "Stefan has told me a lot about you both." I smiled at them while I shook their hands.

"Nola is going to be staying with Damon and me on a permanent basis." He told them.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls." Matt smiled at me, "Any relatives of Stefan and Damon are welcome here."

"Yeah…I'm sure you'll get to know everyone real quick." Rebekah told me, but there was something in her voice, that, just through me off a bit.

"Thanks." I told the both of them offering them a quick smile as Stefan led us to our table.

After the waitress took our orders I looked at Stefan, "When we get back from shopping do you think I could borrow a computer?" I beamed at him, "I want to start getting ideas for my room." I excitedly told him as I went over all the ideas in my head.

Stefan laughed, "Yeah, what were you going for?" He asked me interested

"Well I was thinking enchanted, magical, nature, flowers, birds, woodsy, with a touch a mystical and fairy quality." I explained then started laughing at how many adjectives I had just sounded off for one room.

"Whatever you want to do with it is fine by us." He chuckled I looked over at Matt and Rebekah who were looking at us. I knew I had to ask Stefan an important question,

"Uncle Stefan, do any people in Mystic Falls know about you and Damon?" I asked him knowing immediately he would catch my drift.

"Oh, a fair amount of people know. Our trusted friends, acquaintances, and allies." I was a bit shocked, but I was glad that my uncles had people they could trust and rely on.

"Are there any other," I paused whispering, "Vampires in Mystic Falls?" I asked in an innocent manner that made him smile.

"A good amount." He chuckled, "Let's see there is Caroline, Tyler-who is a hybrid, I'll explain that later." He paused and pointed over at the counter, "Rebekah."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, "She's too graceful to be a human, she just has this quality to her; and since I know she can hear me I'll also say, nice earrings." I said aloud and saw her smile.

"Ok, Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah…Klaus, Rebekah's brother, Silas…I'll explain him too, but he's one you really need to stay away from." He sternly told me and I nodded, knowing Stefan must be serious, Stefan paused, "And Elena."

"What?!" I asked him flabbergasted, "When the hell did this happen?" I exclaimed

"I'll explain that later too." He sighed into his hands, thankfully the waitress had just come over with our food so I let the matter drop.

After a couple of minutes of small talk I asked Stefan about the high school in Mystic Falls.

"It's good…excellent. You'll get a real good education. We will enroll you next week after the funeral and everything." He smiled, but I could tell that he wasn't finished,

"How is their music/performing arts department?" I tentatively asked him, but the look on his face said it all. I groaned, "That bad huh?"

"Don't worry, we'll find you a good place for your craft." He reassured me.

"It's ok, I think I can still find a good musical performance group in the area, once I get teleportation down." I winked at him

"What are we talking about Tink?" Damon came up behind me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before taking a seat next to me. I saw a man sit next to Stefan who quickly introduced himself,

"Alaric Saltzman." I shook his hand,

"Oh my god, you're Alaric!" I happily exclaimed, "I'm so happy to finally meet you, Damon has told me so much about you."

Alaric smiled, "Has he now?"

"Why of course, Damon as told me all about his best friend Alaric!" I turned to Damon who seemed to be blushing, while Stefan and Alaric were laughing their heads off.

"Oh crap! I really put my foot in my mouth. Damon I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized for embarrassing him, but like the good guy Damon is he just laughed it off.

"It's ok Nola, someone should tell this guy how appreciated he is because I sure as hell don't." He laughed

"Got that right." Alaric smirked

"Alaric this is Nola, she is our niece." Damon finally explained to him. Alaric smiled at me, if he was shocked he didn't let on about it at all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. How long will you be in Mystic Falls?" He asked me and I suddenly got all quite, looking away from him

"Nola will be staying with us permanently." Stefan explained to him.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Damon asked us quickly changing the subject for my benefit, I looked up at him. He gave me a quick wink, I smiled, always looking out for me.

"We were talking about getting Nola enrolled in school." Stefan told them

"Well it's a good thing you have the best history teacher in all of Mystic Falls High School right here." Damon declared

I smiled at Alaric, already knowing that from Damon's letters, "Well I'm sure I could pull some strings and get you into my class." Alaric smiled at me.

"I would be very grateful Mr. Saltzman."

"Oh please call me Alaric or Ric when we aren't in school, and let me be the first to welcome you to great Mystic Falls High school." Damon snorted at this sarcastic statement which made all of us laugh.

"Hey Tink I was thinking, maybe we should leave tomorrow morning instead of the next day. That way it gives us an early jump on packing and everything. Does that sound ok?" Damon asked me looking at Stefan also.

I nodded, "Whatever is easier on you guys." I quietly said thinking about the looming tasks ahead.

"Well then I guess we'll leave tomorrow morning then." Stefan said and I managed a weak smile

I turned to Damon,"Do you want to come grocery shopping with me and Stefan after we eat?" I asked changing the subject which I think they knew that.

Damon draped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze, "Sure, sounds good Tink." I sighed leaning into Damon suddenly feeling exhausted about everything in my life.


	2. Fairy Dust, Wings, Orbs and Passings

**Hi guys, new chapter! Hope you'll like it! I worked hard on it. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly sticking to the current VD storyline, for example in my story Alaric is still human-never died and became a vampire. So you'll be seeing some slight major differences.**

* * *

"Well that drive went faster than the seven and a half hour bus ride." I said getting out of the car and stretching,

"That's because Damon is a speed demon." Stefan smirked

"Hey I got us here in under four hours." He countered

I laughed, "Hey do you see me complaining?" I grabbed my suitcase out of the car as Stefan and Damon grabbed the packing boxes. I walked up to our apartment when I suddenly stopped.

I vaguely heard Stefan and Damon bickering behind me about which car to start packing first as I felt one of them bump into me.

"Tink, what's wrong?" Damon asked me

"Nothing…I just." I paused, "It's nothing," I turned away from them to unlock the door and stepped into the apartment. It felt so cold and empty without mom there, I tried to push those thoughts out of my head and tried to get organized.

"Ok well...I guess I should start in my room first, then move onto mom's, those are the two that matter the most; then I guess pack the living room, kitchen and bathroom." I stated and reached for the boxes.

"Is any furniture coming with us?" Stefan asked me

I nodded, "Some small pieces, nothing big like the couch or anything. But all the pictures and frames, those need to be wrapped and packed. Could you guys start on those while I pack my room?" I asked

"Do you want us to start on Amelia's room?" Damon asked

"No!" I cried, but composed myself, "No…I need to do that myself if that's ok." I asked not really looking at them

"Sure...that's fine Nola." Stefan said. I nodded picking up boxes and made my way to my room when I heard Stefan,

"Nola…if there's anything you need to talk about, you know you can talk to us right." He quietly told me.

"I know, but I'm fine." I smiled a fake smile and headed for my room closing the door and putting my IPod in, shut off my emotions and started to pack up the last 16 years of my life.

* * *

After three hours of nonstop organization, deciding what to keep and what to get rid of, and packing I heard a knock at the door,

I took off my ear bud, "Come in."

Damon and Stefan appeared in my room, "Hey Nola, how are you doing?" They asked me

I put on a small smile, "It's going fine, how's it going with you guys?" I asked

"Good, we've almost packed up everything in the living room. We're moving onto the kitchen next." Stefan told me

"Making good progress, thanks guys." I said with a good amount of enthusiasm considering we were packing up what was left of me and my mom, and our lives in Augusta.

"Do you need any help in here?" Damon asked me. I scanned around the room surveying my work. Most of my clothes, shoes, knick-knacks, books, and all of my magical books, herbs, and supplies were almost packed or put away in one form or another.

"Yeah, um could you guys pack the pictures and whatever's left on my shelves. Throw nothing magical out. I'm going to get started on my mom's room." I turned and walked down the hall to my mother's room.

I stood in the doorway of the room. I haven't been in her room since the day she died. I closed my eyes took a deep breath, put my ear buds in and walked into the room.

_Don't think about it. Just don't think about it_ I thought to myself as I put the boxes on the bed and moved to mom's closet.

I opened the door and the smell of her perfume wafted around me.

_Don't think._

I just started pulling clothes off of the hangers, folding them and putting them in boxes. Soon I got to the back of the closet and encountered her encrypted chest. I stood back and put my hands in front of the chest and recited the trigger word

_"Oscail." _

The chest opened and I saw some fairy dust drift off into the air. I walked towards the chest and peeked inside looking at my mothers magical tomes. I picked them up looking at my mothers fairy belongings.

I didn't count on the fairy dust having such an effect on me though.

I felt them just before they arrived.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I felt my wings sprout from my back.

To make matters even worse I heard Stefan and Damon barrel into the room after they heard me shouting.

"What's going on?" Damon asked all defensive, "We heard you...oh shit." He trailed off seeing me.

I hid my face in my hands embarrassed, "It's the dust! I haven't been around it for awhile so when I opened my mothers chest it, the dust came out and awakened me." I tried to explain to them not looking at them.

"Christ! How embarrassing!" I exclaimed getting up trying to will my wings back into my body but it was no use.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Stefan asked me

"Tink we love you with your wings." Damon told me, "It's been ages since we've seen you with your wings, they've grown in quite beautifully." He came up to me and gently pushed me towards the mirror in my mom's room.

"Really?" I questioned them, still embarrassed and feeling self-conscious.

"Just look at yourself." Damon softly said

I slowly looked at myself in the mirror and my wings immediately caught my eyes. They had come in full size, wide and broad yet slender and elegant at the same time. The deep purple and light blue colors had swirled and spread all across my wing span, with a light purple hue spreading to the ridged edges of my wings.

"I look...pretty." I admitted to myself smiling a small smile at my image in the mirror.

Stefan came up behind us, "Of course you're pretty, you're beautiful." He said to me kissing the top of my head.

I felt tears rolling down my face, "They...they look exactly like mom's." I choked out giving a hiccupped laugh, "I have my mother's wings."

"Yes you do Tink; yes you do." Damon quietly said to me hugging me tight.

* * *

I woke up two days later feeling utterly exhausted from all of the packing, and moving and stuffing everything into both cars we had. Just to only have one clear thought pop in my head,

_I have to bury my mother today _

I went out into the kitchen to where Stefan and Damon were sitting and talking quietly. Once they saw me they stopped talking and came over to me to wrap me in a hug before I broke down sobbing.

"It's not fair!" I bitterly sobbed into Stefan's chest, "It's not fair!" I cried into them

They didn't say a word, just kissed me and held me tight waiting for me to stop screaming at the universe for taking my mother from me.

After a couple of minutes I pulled away and wiped my face, "I should go shower and get ready for the viewing and the burial. I hope you guys know that the passing ceremony will run long tonight, so we probably won't be able to leave till tomorrow morning."

They nodded, "It's alright, we understand."

Both of them kissed me on the head and left me to get ready for the day that I would give anything not to face at all.

* * *

The viewing and the afternoon burial went by quick, and everyone came and gave their condolences. But it wasn't until we went to Georgiana's house to get ready for the passing ceremony did I really feel like I was among friends.

"Georgiana, thank you so much for having the ceremony at your house; but I feel bad Georgiana a person in your condition shouldn't have to take on all this responsibility." I reached down to hug her in her wheelchair.

"Don't think nothing of it sweetie." She responded in her warm southern drawl, "Amelia was one of my closet friends, and I am honored to be holding her passing; I am also honored to be here to see you receive her light." She squeezed my hand as I thought of the prospect of the task I had tonight; it brought tears to my eyes.

"Go get ready sweetie, we'll get started when your ready." She told me. I thanked her and stepped away from Stefan and Damon while they mingled to get myself ready. I went into one of the upstairs bathroom and pulled the necklace out of my dress pocket and clasped it around my neck. My golden portal from here and the other world.

As soon as I clasped my necklace, my wings sprang out. My fairy side was alive and in full effect at about what was about to happen, I was about to put my mothers soul to rest and receive her light, no matter what some people thought or said about me and what I am.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror

_This is me. No matter what I am_

I stepped out of the bathroom and went downstairs into the living room where everyone was ready; their wings out and light shining for the passing.

"I'm ready." I told everyone in a steady voice. I walked outside to the garden with my head held high, ready for what I was about to do.

The backyard was lit up with candles and string lights. I motioned for Stefan and Damon to stand on either side of me as we all gathered in a circle. Maxwell was the first to speak,

"We have gathered here on this night to put to rest one of our dear sister's, Amelia Rossa Landers. In gathering tonight we are here to put her soul to rest and pass her light onto her daughter, Nola Ilona Landers. Amelia was a great _sgobhrah, _she was strong, fearless, and dedicated to those whom she loved; throughout her whole life she was nothing but extraordinary. Tragic and heartbreaking as it is that Amelia's life was cut short, at least she did not suffer and she always found love and happiness wherever she went."

Georgiana spoke up, "As we are about to pass our dear sister's soul into the other world and put her spirit to rest, we are also gathered here to witness the growth of Amelia's beloved daughter with the receiving of her mothers light. Nola would like to say something before the ceremony starts." Georgie looked to me and nodded her head giving me a warm smile.

"I am honored that all of you are here tonight to say goodbye to my mother and fellow _sgobhrah._ It would warm her deeply to know she had many wonderful people who came together to say goodbye." I slowly started, "I think my mother would want me to express not only on her behalf but mine as well how grateful we've been for all of the support, love, care and protection you'll have shown us during my lifetime."

I paused thinking of my words, "I know...that it wasn't always easy for mom and me, because of what I am." I took a deep breath before I continued, "And I know that many people have expressed their opinions in one form or another about how much they dislike even the idea of me; but that never got to mom. In all of my short years I never once saw her lose her temper over an angry word said, yet she always managed to bravely defend her daughter."

I wiped the tears coming from my eyes, "No matter what I am, my mother loved me. She could have easily chosen to have nothing to do with me, but she didn't. She raised me and instilled me with her courage, love, and fearlessness; it's her ways that make me proud to count myself as a _sgobhrah."_

I felt a squeeze on both of my hands, I looked up at Damon and Stefan at either side of me; both giving me a small smile.

"There is no term for what I am, though people have come up with their own sure enough. Monster, abomination, freak, an impure." I bitterly said to the group who knew of the hate that has become part of my way of life.

"But that doesn't matter. I am part human, part witch, part vampire and part fairy." I confidently told everyone, "But none of that matters, because..."I trailed off taking a deep breath and wiped more of my tears.

"I am my mothers daughter."

I stepped forward undoing the clasp on my necklace, I opened the gold lid put it on the ground and stepped back.

My mother's image emanated from the necklace like a projected image on a screen. She was smiling at me in her long white gown. She looked like an angel.

"Hi Mommy." I squeaked out wiping tears from my face.

She gave me a warm smile, "Hello baby." She looked past me and to Damon and Stefan,

"Stefan, Damon it's wonderful to see you." She smiled at them

"Hello Amelia." Stefan fumbled out

"Hi." Damon meekly said. I smiled, this must be a bit weird for them.

"Please take good care of my daughter. Protect her, guide her, and make sure finds a way to continue all of her training and she is prepared for the future." Mother told them

"We will." They both said at the same time

"But please, help her live her life, have fun and find joy." She turned back smiling at me, "Are you ready sweetheart?" She kindly asked me. I wasn't, I never was going to be but I knew we had to do this.

I nodded, "Yes mommy." I walked forward raising her hand to mine almost touching, but I knew we wouldn't. We couldn't; never again.

"It is within my power and existence that I hand over my light, my powers, everything in my being to my daughter Nola Ilona Landers, who I know will use it wisely and make me proud." My mother announced clearly. I noticed the wind pick up and the lights and candles get brighter.

"It is my honor that I accept my mother's light and powers and I promise not to abuse them and use them for the greater good and to help those I need." I said my voice picking up in sound over the up-coming wind.

My wings started to flutter against me as my mother and I became brighter and the world around us seemed to spin then stop.

"I love you Momma." I cried out saying goodbye to her

"I will always be with you my darling; follow your heart and it will take you to the right places." She smiled at me

The world beamed brightly...and then my mother disappeared

Then it went black and I remembered I was back in Georgie's backyard. All the candles had blown out and nothing but the moon was illuminating the yard. I looked around at everyone who were smiling at me in a funny way. I bent down and picked up my necklace noticing something bright and illumining off of the necklace,

"What the?" I said out loud till I noticed my reflection in the necklace. I was the one that was glowing!

I gasped and almost dropped my locket. I turned around towards everyone

"I'm glowing." I said amazed, "Why am I glowing?" I panicked asking for answers

Georgiana just laughed, "Sweetie it's a natural part when you receive someone's light. It will fad away with in a day, nothing to worry about." She reassured me as Maxwell came to push her towards me and hugged me.

"You'll be a remarkable _sgobhrah _Nola."Maxwell said kissing my cheek; after that everyone came up to me and congratulated me.

"You're the prettiest Christmas light I've ever seen." Damon smirked making me laugh

"Yes, you look even more beautiful in illumination." Stefan smiled, both of them hugging me.

"Nola there is still one more thing we need to do." Georgie reminded me

"Oh right, guys take a step back." I told Damon and Stefan as the rest of us got back into a circle. I held out my hand in front of me and a bright orb appeared from my palm. Everyone soon followed while I raised my hand towards the sky,

"This is for the rested soul of my mother, Amelia Rossa Landers. Rest well Amelia." I said into the night sky as I shot the orb from my hand.

"Rest well Amelia." Everyone soon followed as we said one last goodbye and put my mothers soul to rest.

We all looked up into the night sky at the orbs that looked liked they were shooting straight up into heaven.

_Nothing is going to be the same now_ I thought

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, I looked up some Gaelic words and some magical words/meaning so I hope you guys liked it! Please favorite/review/follow**


	3. First Meetings,Dinner and the Hard Truth

**Oh my gosh four follows, a favorite and a review! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! This chapter Nola will basically be introduced to the rest of the Mystic Falls crew! Exciting, plus I am going to be making a special...'connection' lets call it between Nola and Klaus...Ooooo**

* * *

"Wow...I didn't realize how much crap I had." I tiredly exclaimed as I looked over all the boxes and stuff Damon, Stefan and I had just brought in from the cars. It was now currently cluttering the sitting/living room.

"Well once Damon and I are finished with your room you can move your stuff in." Stefan said passing me

"Yeah I can't...hold on a minute." I paused going over his words, "Don't you mean when _we_, as in all of us are finished with my room." I asked them

They turned around and grinned at me, "Oh look at the time." Damon said pretending to look at a clock, "We have a couple of errands to run , we'll be back within two hours." He laughed as they headed for the door.

"Hold it!" I said to them making them stop, "What are you two planning?" I crossed my arms looking at them.

"Planning?" Stefan asked all innocently, "We aren't planning anything. We are just going out to run some errands."

I looked at them skeptically, "Hmm." Damon came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek,

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" He asked me

I nodded at them, "Yes I put up the protection spell this morning, now no one can get in unless I invite them." I smiled proudly at myself that I was able to do the spell by myself.

"If anything comes us call us immediately, or call one of our friends. You put their numbers in your phone?" Stefan asked me

"Yes uncle Stefan I did; and they know who I am?" I cautiously looked at them

"They know you're our niece...and we left it at that." Stefan concluded

"And let's keep it that way for as long as we can." Damon said seriously hugging my shoulders.

I nodded hugging him back, "You guys go and run your 'errands.'" I quoted sarcastically, "I'm just going to clean up my room a little and get it ready."

"Ok Tink." Damon and Stefan hugged me and went out to run their 'errands'

I shook my head as they left, "What am I going to do with those two?" I smiled to myself grabbing the broom and dust pan and heading upstairs.

* * *

"Gez, how many dust bunnies are in this house?" I said out loud to myself as I emptied the dust pan into the trash. I took a step back and surveyed my room, "I'm going to need more cleaning rags." I said

I made my downstairs when I heard the door bell ring. I paused. I reached for my phone pulling up Stefan's cellphone number just in case. I slowly made my way over to the front door as it rang again. I peeked through one of the side windows. I saw a man with light-browned hair standing before the front door, but I couldn't really see his face.

I took a deep breath remembering I was safe as long as I didn't invite him in...as long as he wasn't human...

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it to reveal a deeply handsome man standing in our doorway.

"Hello, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus." He grinned giving me a breath-taking smile, "Anyway I just wanted to stop by, say hello and welcome you to Mystic Falls. My sister Rebekah told me she already met you so I thought I should introduce myself as well." He tried to charm me in his European British accent.

"I know who you are." I crossed my arms in a protective manner looking at him, "But you're too late, my uncles already told me to stay away from you." I stated

Klaus just grinned at this statement as if he found it amusing, "Now you shouldn't go around listening to other peoples silly opinions. If you do then you'll never know the real person."

"I see the real person right in front of me, and I don't like what I see." I countered back at him, "And no amount of charm, grace, or beautiful blue-green eyes is going to change my opinion."

His facial expression changed, "Now love, I was just trying to be nice that's all. You don't want to go around making enemies with a very powerful person, now do you?" He talked down to me like I was a child

"I think you should leave, I'm going to call my uncles." I moved to shut the door; Klaus stepped forward to come inside but was pushed back by an invisible force.

I smirked at his confused face, "I don't seem to recall inviting you in Klaus." Mentally giving myself a high-five for the protection spell I put up.

"Am I right in guessing that this is Bonnie's doing?" He angrily questioned me. Bonnie? Who was...oh Bonnie Bennett, the witch friend of Damon and Stefan.

"Yeah." I coughed trying to play cool, "It was Bonnie who put the spell up." I said trying really hard not to give away my super-secret supernatural identity, "So you just better leave." I shut the door in his face and leaned against it breathing nervously.

"I can wait here for as long as I need too." I heard him say through the door. I reached up, turned the lock and locked the door for safe measure. I pulled out my phone and called Stefan,

"Uncle Stefan...there's a problem."

* * *

I was pacing around the back of the house for a good twenty minutes before I heard a knock by the kitchen door. Oh please don't be Klaus, please don't be Klaus. I peeked through the window and gave a sigh of relief as I saw two woman standing there.

I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal two beautiful women standing in front of me,

"Hi, you guys must be Bonnie and Caroline." I said to the brunette and blond standing in front of me, "Thank you for coming, I just didn't know what to do; I called Stefan and he said I should call you two." I nervously explained to them.

"We're happy to help...we know how Klaus can be." The brunette said entering the house, "Hi I'm Bonnie." She smiled and extended her hand.

I shook it, "I know." I smiled and turned to both of them, "My uncles have told me so much about all of their friends in Mystic Falls. Oh Caroline I'm so sorry." I turned to her, "I invite you into this house."

She smiled, and stepped through the doorway into the house, "Thanks. Caroline Forbes, pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand and shut the door.

"I'm really sorry to drag you both into this, but Stefan said you could help me and he just won't leave." I gestured to Klaus who was still stalking the outside of the house. Every passing minute he was out there was making me more nervous.

"Don't worry, just let us take care of him." Caroline grinned walking towards the front of the house; Bonnie and I trailing behind her.

"Does this happen often?" I nervously asked Bonnie

"With Klaus, it happens enough." She responded rolling her eyes, "But don't worry we'll take care of him." She squeezed my hand and I felt something electric pass between us.

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

Oh crap.

"Are you a..." She was cut off by Caroline who opened the door, I turned back to Bonnie with pleading eyes, shaking my head as I stood-well_ hid_ behind Caroline.

"Klaus would you get out of here. You're making Nola nervous." She sternly told him

"Witch, you better take this damn spell down now." Klaus order Bonnie

"What are you talking about?" She questioned Klaus. Oh no...

"This." He waved his arms around the outside of the house, "This god-damn protection barrier you put up in the house. Take it down now." He ordered

Bonnie looked at me. I shook my head and pleaded with my soul for her not to say anything.

She shook her head at Klaus, "Not a chance." She went up to him and the next thing I knew Klaus was over the brick landing on the other side of the lawn, while Bonnie was just putting her hand down.

"Leave Klaus. Now!" Caroline shouted

"Or there's more where that came from." Bonnie yelled before closing the door. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I turned to them,

"Thank you both so much." I exclaimed hugging them, which I felt took them by surprise.

"No problem." Caroline laughed, "You just have to know how to deal with Klaus."

"Or know how to use your abilities to deal with him." Bonnie told me, never leaving my eyes. Oh damn...

"Well Stefan asked us to stay till they got home, so how about some girl talk?" Caroline asked flopping down on the couch in the living room giving a big grin, "Tell us about yourself Nola. I mean Stefan and Damon told us a little, but we want to know everything."

"Yeah Nola, we want to hear everything." Bonnie coly said as she made her way over to Caroline. This was going to be fun...I think.

I took a breath before sitting down across from them," Well what do you guys want to know?" I quietly asked them

"Like how are you Damon and Stefan's niece?" Caroline asked

"Well my mom was their niece too. It's kind of like a great-great-great uncle type of deal. I'm not really sure where I pair up on the family tree, but I know that mom and I are related to the infamous Salvatore's." I smiled trying to explain it as best as I could.

"Have you ever met them or spent anytime with them before now?" Bonnie asked

"Oh yeah all the time. My mom and I used to come up to Mystic Falls every couple of years to visit which ever uncle was here at the time, but mostly they would come down to Augusta and visit us."

"Wait...they both would come? Like together?" Caroline asked in amazement, but I shook my head,

"No, never at the same time. They would always visit at different times; this was when Damon was still out for blood and revenge against Stefan because of that bitch Katherine. It was very difficult never getting to spend time with them together, but in the last few years that's all changed as you know." I explained to them

"It's so nice to see them together, even if it doesn't look like it they get along, they do care about each other; But they always said, it was more important for them to get together and put their grievances behind them and try and act like a family for mom and me." I smiled

I got up and went into my wallet and pulled out the picture of us to show them, "That's us in Augusta last year. They came up for a few days to visit me and mom; we had such a fun time." I grinned looking at the photo remembering that day. We had gone to the zoo and had a picnic in the park. Just before the picture was taken Damon put me on his back and I was hanging off him like a koloa. While Stefan had his arms around my mom and they were both smiling at what Damon had just done.

It was one of my favorite pictures.

"Wow..." Caroline smiled, "They actually look happy." Bonnie giggled

"There really great uncles to have." I smiled, "You just...have to give it time." I tried to say, "I mean I'm used to it, but I guess you guys aren't." I smiled putting the picture away, " I mean this whole week they've been nothing but supportive and kind. I know it's a lot for me to move out here but they've been really great."

"We're really sorry to hear about your mom." Bonnie softly said

"Yeah, anything you need, just give us a call. We want to be there for you too." Caroline kindly told me.

I smiled at their kindness, "Thanks you guys, that means a lot." Just then I heard the front door open.

"Nola." I heard both my uncles call out. I saw them as they came into the living room.

"Uncle Damon, Uncle Stefan." I cried as I ran to them and they brought me into a hug. Damon broke away and looked at me, "You alright, you ok?" He surveyed me over.

I nodded, "I'm ok Uncle Damon."

"Girls thanks for helping her, we would have been back soon but we were out of the area." Stefan explained thanking Caroline and Bonnie

"No thanks needed, we know how annoying Klaus can be." Caroline smirked

"Yeah anytime you need help Nola just give us a ring and we'll come." Bonnie said carefully looking at me, "With anything."

I nodded trying to avoid eye contact. I waited till they left before I spoke to Stefan and Damon,

"Ok so another little problem has come up."

* * *

"I can't wait to meet Elena." I was practically bouncing out of my seat. Damon, Stefan, and I were waiting for her at The Grill about to have dinner.

"I hope see likes me." I straightened my hair again, my nerves flying out of control.

"Tink she'll love you. Now stop worrying." Damon chuckled trying to reassure me

"But there's so much history between the three of you, and I know she is important to you." I huffed fluffing out my hair for the third time, "I just want her to like me." I laid my head in my arms feeling frustrated.

"Hey Nola." Stefan was rubbing my back, "Look at me." I raised my head and looked at Stefan, "You'll be great, you're important to us too. You'll both get along now just stop and take a deep breath before you drive yourself crazy."

I smiled and gave Stefan a hug, "Thanks Stefan."

"Stefan, Damon Hi!" I looked up and my breath was taken away. Elena Gilbert was standing in front of me...and it was really freaking freaky how she looked identical to Katherine. Though from what I was told, they had completely different personalities. Thank God!

I got up to say hello, "Hello, you must be Elena, I've heard so much about you." I said giving her a hug, she pulled back and smiled at me,

"Well it's lovely to meet you Nola, you're even more beautiful than Damon and Stefan told me." She grinned at me making me blush, "I'm so thrilled to meet you, I know you mean a lot to Stefan and Damon." She smiled at over at them.

"Nola, you remember my brother Jeremy?" She asked me and for the first time I noticed he was here, I was so nervous about meeting Elena I didn't even see him.

I nodded and grinned at Jeremy, "Of course. Hi Jeremy." I replied meekly like a damn school girl with a crush.

We all sat down ordered, and started talking.

"So Nola, when do you start school?" Elena asked me taking a sip of her drink.

"Damon is enrolling me in Mystic Falls High School on Monday, you know give me the weekend to rest and everything." I told her

"Are you excited?" She asked me

I paused..."Sure." Plastering a smile on my face making everyone laugh

"Don't worry Mystic Falls High isn't that bad...most of the time." Jeremy chuckled

"I'm just nervous about starting over and everything, I mean I know it's only a few weeks into September but...it's still going to be an adjustment starting my junior year over again."

"Well I can show you around Monday If you'd like me to, get you acquainted with school and show you who/what stay away from; the grand tour." Jeremy grinned at me, making my insides flutter.

"Sure Jeremy I'd love that." I grinned at him, "Thank you."

"Plus you'll have a whole bunch of ex-seniors to show you the tricks of the trade." Elena commented smiling at Stefan

"Yeah I have that picture of all of you from graduation; Stefan sent it me." I grinned, "I'm just bummed we couldn't come." I looked sadly at Stefan who kissed my head in reassurance.

"I'm just so upset that Mystic Falls doesn't have any kind of Musical/Performing Arts Club." I sighed

"Are you really into that sort of thing?" Elena asked me with interest

"Is she?" Damon smirked, "She's one of the best damn singers I've ever heard." He proudly proclaimed

"Uncle Damon." I chastised him, trying to control my blushing.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime Nola." Elena said very enthusiastically, Jeremy nodding in happy agreement

"You know The Grill has open mic nights with a band every other weekend." Jeremy said, "You should totally do it sometime."

"Now that sounds like a great idea Jeremy." Stefan said grinning

"I don't know guys..." I trailed off nervous and conflicted at the same time, even though people said I was amazing, I still got really nervous about performing...and It wouldn't be the same now that mom wasn't here anymore...

"Well if you ever do it we'll definitely come and support you." Elena smiled warmly at me whilst everyone agreed. Wow she was really nice, I could see why Stefan and Damon fell for her.

"Thanks." I said quietly looking down at my drink.

I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Elena holding my hand.

"Nola, Jeremy and I just wanted to say how sorry we are about your mother. We lost our parents in a car accident too, so we've been there." She gave me a comforting look, "If there is anything you need, or you just want to talk about, we want you to know that you can come to either one of us." She gave my hand a squeeze. I was trying hard not to cry.

"Yeah, we're just a phone call away. Anything you need." He kindly smiled at me.

I tried to smile, but...it just felt like all to much at the moment.

"I think I am going to get some air." I said getting up not looking at any of them

"Tink you ok?" Damon asked me concerned

"I'm fine." I lied, "I...I just need some air. I'll be back in a few, please don't mind me." I said sort of rushing out of The Grill into the night air before they could say anything else.

I took deep breaths and let the cool night air calm me. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and my emotions down. I felt bad about rushing out, but I knew I might start crying and that would have just been worse.

"You know it's not safe to be alone at night around here." A familiar voice said to me piercing through my thoughts, "Never know when something bad might come along." A sarcastic British accent continued.

I opened my eyes to find Klaus standing in front of me, "Or when it's right in front of you." I replied in a grim tone.

"Now love, don't be that way, if anything I should be the one who is mad at you." He smirked pulling out a chair for me. I ignored him and made a point to stand further away from him.

"Oh really, why is that?" I questioned him

"Well because of the whole protective spell, and your little gang up on me yesterday. It really hurt my feelings." He said in mock disappointment

"I hardly find that to be true." I countered

"How do you know? You don't even know me Nola." He questioned me in curiosity

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." I could tell he was starting to get annoyed with me

"If your so self-assured, which I know you are, then why do you even care about I think." I angrily told him

"I don't." He said annoyed getting up to face me, "Because you don't know me."

I paused looking at him in anger, "Your and old vampire I know; you're one of the Originals. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. Now why is that?" I huffed out at him,

"It's because you don't care; you're still a savage. You treat people like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate you, and I fear for you if this behavior persists." I bitterly said telling him the truth.

He didn't say anything, he just looked like he wanted to rip my head off, or tell me to go fuck off.

"I don't see you mounting at the ready to defend yourself." I countered at him.

He knew I was right.

"Get the fuck away from her." I heard someone call out, then the next minute I saw Klaus pushed up against a pole with Damon and Elena-fangs drawn-holding him there.

I felt Stefan against me, "You alright? Did he do anything to you?" He asked me looking in my eyes,

I gave him a tiny smile, "You know he can't." I whispered to him

"Damon, Elena it's alright you can let him go." I watched them retract their fangs, let go of Klaus and back away from him and come back over to me. Damon stood behind me and gave my shoulders a squeeze while Klaus and I stared into each other.

"Klaus and I were just having a little talk about his personality." I told them, but I was really speaking to him. We turned around and walked back inside The Grill, leaving Klaus all by himself to mull over what I just told him about himself.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! I really liked Nola's whole telling of Klaus thing...what will he do next?! **

**Haha tell me what you think! Again thanks for the amazing follows/favorite/review; again Awesome!**

**Oh P.S. since I'm not going with the original story line, my Jeremy never died, like season 4 died.**


	4. First Day, Supression,& Who'll Find Out?

**Hi everyone I'm back! Thanks again for the awesome support, you people rock! In this chapter someone starts their 1st day of Mystic Falls HS! So Let's see what happens, plus a room makeover is soon to come!**

**Oh P.S. The little argument between Nola and Klaus, yes that was from True Blood! Haha, but I just love Godric so I thought it fit perfectly(I wish I could write something that profound, but no luck)**

* * *

"First day of school. You excited?" Damon asked me coming into the kitchen while I finished getting ready.

"Yeah." I lied smiling...putting everything into my bag.

"Really?" He asked me seeing right through me. Damn him

"Ok...I'm a little nervous." I admitted, "I just want to continue having a normal teenage existence for as long as I can."

Damon snorted, "Then you came to the wrong place to do it." I went up and playfully smacked him

"I'm going to stay after school and run the track, maybe use the weight room. You know get my training going again." I told him stuffing my sneakers into my bag.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, "You'll be alright by yourself."

I smiled at his concern, "I'll be fine, can one of you just be there to pick me up at 4:45?" I asked him

"No problem, you ready to go?" He asked me. I reluctantly nodded my head.

Just as we were about to step out the door I stopped, "Wait what about Stefan?" I turned around asking Damon

"Oh he's not here, he had to run some more 'errands'." He chuckled

I shook my head in frustration, "You guys and your damn secret errands!" I exclaimed while he laughed behind me shutting the door.

* * *

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High." Jeremy grinned at me as I walked out of the office with my schedule in hand. I smiled back at him

_Don't blush too much; Don't make yourself like an idiot school girl either!_ I screamed to myself

"Can I see your schedule?" He asked me and I handed it over to him

He studied the paper before smiling, "I see you have Ric for History, what a coincidence." He grinned up at me, "We also have two classes together." He said happily

"Really?" I giddily beamed, then tried to take it down a notch trying not to look like a fool, "Really which ones?" I questioned again hoping I sounded chill

"Calculus, and Physics. Those are usually senior classes, I had a feeling you were smart." He smiled looking into my eyes. Wow it's hard to feel my legs right now...

"I suck at Calculus, maybe we could study together?" He charmingly asked me. I wanted to jump out of my skin at the chance of spending more time with Jeremy, and at the fact that he wanted to spend time with me.

"I would love to Jeremy; anytime you want." I beamed at him

There was a awkward pause while we just smiled at each other like idiots, "Well how about I show you to your first class?" He asked me. I nodded my head and walked along side him while he explained the workings of MFH to me.

* * *

"So how did your first day go?" Jeremy asked coming up to me

"Not bad, I had a great tour guide." I smiled at him and...no he didn't just blush...no

"Do you want a ride home or, you know do you want to go to The Grill and just hang out?" He sheepishly me

I was out to jump for joy when I remembered something,

"Shit! I would love to, I really would but I have to go run the track and work out for my training." I sighed disappointedly

"Oh...ok, no problem." He looked away, wait did he look sad?

"But can I get a rain check for tomorrow?" I shyly asked him and I saw his face brighten

"Sure that'd be great." He beamed at me, "Do you want me to walk you to the gym?" He asked

"I'd like that." I meekly replied. I followed him to the girls locker room, both of us making small talk.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." He said

"Thanks for everything Jeremy, you were so sweet today." Against all of the thinking my brain was doing I reached up and gave him a hug, I felt him stiffen for a moment but then he relaxed.

I pulled away blushing profusely, "Sorry." I stumbled out too embarrassed to look at him, "I...I didn't think." I tried to explain but he just laughed,

"Nola it's ok." He smiled, and we just stood their for a moment just smiling at each other again like idiots before I spoke,

"I...I should go get changed." I blushed

"Oh sure, yeah." He...ok I think he did blush this time, "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at me

I grinned "See you tomorrow." Stumbling around almost smacking into the locker room door. I waited till the door was closed before I started jumping up and down like an idiot. I was so happy.

I think it was safe to say, I liked Jeremy Gilbert. A lot...

I got changed and walked out to the track doing some simple stretches. I planned to run a few laps then finish in the weight room on the punching bag before I headed home.

Mom and I had started my training when I turned 12, but the physical stuff didn't come till I was 14; doing this for almost three years it was safe to say I had it down; but I needed to push myself harder and try new things. I would have to talk to Damon and Stefan about increasing my physical training; even mother said so.

I looked at my phone 3:15; I put my ear buds and turned on the new Katy Perry song, _Roar _(a perfect work out song) and started running around the track.

Some songs, just make you want to run.; that's why mom and I had perfected my workout playlist. Today I felt like running. After almost an hour I felt so good I felt as if my wings would come out.

_No...Not Now! You're in public!_ My mind chastised me, so I buried the feeling deep down in me till I was able to get home. I looked at my phone as I was heading into the weight room. 4:01; That gave me about half and hour to work over the punching bag and get showered and changed before my ride came.

I walked into the empty weight room, put my bag down and put my playlist on getting lost in the music.

* * *

***Klaus POV***

He didn't know why he cared. Or why he'd even let her get under his skin; no one got under his skin.

Well except for Mikael, and Caroline; but Caroline was different.

So why did he care about this one girl.

_Girl?_

No that title didn't seem to be an appropriate fit for her. She wasn't just a simple girl. She couldn't be in order to be related to Damon and Stefan; she was something else entirely.

But he was determined to find out. To be the one to get under her skin; I mean who the hell did she think she was dealing with? He was Niklaus Mikaelson; he didn't shirk away from anything or anybody.

People lived in fear of him and yet,

Nola wasn't. She was able to see right through him and tell him off; hard truth and all

And that pissed him off; she had already one-upped him.

He needed to settle the score; make her fearful; study and watch her. Scare her enough to make her afraid of her own shadow.

He was planning on starting when he saw she was all alone out on the high school track field. He watched her stretch and get ready then start to run.

He was waiting, planning on making his first move when something incredibly odd happened.

He found himself not wanting to disturb her. She seemed in her own little world, yet peaceful with the world around her. He could see it in her face while she was running.

She looked completely in content, and grew even happier with every lap; it was like he could feel the freedom she felt.

By the time she stopped running he realized he had wasted almost an hour just staring at this profound woman. He didn't even want to follow her when he saw her head into the school.

He didn't want to disturb her...

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He headed home trying to wrap his head around this strange woman.

This Nola Landers; He would have to watch more carefully.

* * *

"Be there in five Nola." Uncle Stefan replied as I waited outside the front of Mystic Falls High.

"Ok no problem Uncle Stefan." I replied hanging up, but that wasn't entirely true. I needed to get home.

Now.

I couldn't wait anymore. I was so uncomfortable and in pain that I needed to get home and let myself loose; all because of my damn wings. I had been trying for the past hour and half to suppress the natural urge to let them come out, but I couldn't while in public.

But my wings didn't feel like waiting anymore.

I sat down on a bench, gripped it's edges and took deep breaths to try and calm my body down. Try and breath through the pain.

I heard a horn honk. I looked up to see Stefan.

Only I didn't. It was Bonnie. Great! Just what I needed.

She honked her horn and motioned me to come over. I painfully got up and walked towards her.

She rolled down her window and gave me a small smile, "Hey Nola, why are you still at the school?" She asked me with intense curiosity

"Oh I was just running the track, gotta stay in shape." I tried to joke through the pain.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked me

"No Stefan will be here any minute." I replied

There was an awkward moment of silence between us before she spoke, "Nola I think we need to talk about the other day."

_Jesus where was Stefan_ I screamed in my head, "What about the other day?" I tried to down play the question  
"You know what I'm talking about." She paused, "I know you're a..."

"Ssshhh!" I cut her off, I buried my face in my hands, "Fine come by the house tonight at 8, we'll talk then." I sighed in defeat.

"Ok good." she paused, "Nola, I hope you know that you can trust me?" She asked me. Just then Stefan pulled up.

Thank god! I turned to her," I hope so too." I said quietly before running into the car.

"Hey Nola how was..." He stopped looking at me, "Nola are you ok?" He questioned in concern

"Just get me home please." I replied through clenched teeth, "Please just drive."

Stefan started driving but he kept talking, "Nola what's going on, you look so pale."

I moaned at the pain building inside me, "I've been suppressing my wings for almost two hours now. They want to come out, but I'm in public so I very well can't let them out, but the more you keep them in, the more painful and uncomfortable it becomes."

I moaned again and clutched my sides, "I just need to get home. Please hurry Uncle Stefan." I cried out.

By the time Stefan sped into the driveway I couldn't even get up to move, so he had to carry me into the house. I heard Damon open the door.

"Oh my god, what's going on!" He exclaimed, "Stefan what's wrong with her." He demnded as Stefan pushed his way into the house.

"Bedroom I need to go to my room. I can't hold them anymore." I groaned. This felt like agony. In a split second Stefan vampire ran me up to my room, "Down put me down." I cried basically leaping out of his arms and hit the floor with a thud.

I screamed out in relief as I finally let my guard down and let my wings finally spring out. I sank down onto the floor exhausted, with tears of pain and relief streaming down my face.

My wings were fluttering rapidly around my body trying to get out all of the pent out energy I had been keeping in.

Both of my uncles were on either side of me, trying to question and comfort me at the same time but I brushed them off only thinking about one thing,

"So Bonnie's coming over at 8." I tiredly told them

* * *

"I don't like this." Damon said for the hundredth time pacing around the living room, Bonnie was going to be here any minute and he wasn't helping my nerves.

I turned to Stefan, "Please make sure he stays calm." I whispered to him; he nodded.

"I'm calm." He defended, "I'm a freaking pool of serenity." Just then the door bell rang and we all froze. Stefan was the first to move and went to open the door while I sat down and Damon went for a drink.

"Bonnie, please come in. We're in the living room." I heard Stefan say out in the hall.

I turned to see Bonnie come into the room, "Bonnie please sit down." I told her.

I waited till Damon and Stefan sat down on either side of me before I began,

"Bonnie, before we begin we need to know that we have your full disclosure and word that you will not utter a word of this to anyone. My safety and life as well as my uncles depend on it."

She nodded her head, "I completely understand, and you have my word I won't say anything to anyone." She replied

"You better not." Damon bitterly said to her. I turned and glared at him. He glanced down at his drink and didn't reply.

"Ok Bonnie..." I started, "What would you like to know."

"Well...what are you?" She simply asked me

"Ok...well I'm pretty sure that you know I'm a witch." I told her

"No I know that, I felt it when I squeezed your hand, but your not all witch...there's something more." She said

"Yes...yes I am part wiccan, but you're right there is more." I paused looking over at Stefan and Damon, "I'm a really special person Bonnie; partly because of my mother. You see...my mother was a fairy." I said

Bonnies eyes went wide, "What...what?" She stammered out. Poor thing.

"Yes Bonnie, I am part wiccan, part fairy, part." She cut me off,

"There's more!" She exclaimed confounded,

I slowly nodded my head, "Yes there is." I took a deep breath, "Bonnie I am part wiccan, fairy, human and vampire." I let my secret quietly slip out.

Bonnie got really quiet. A couple of moments passed, "Bonnie...you alright? I know it's a lot to take in?" I cautiously asked her

"How...how is that even possible?" She replied; she sounded so confused.

"Well you see...even I don't even know." I told her quietly, "I mean I can account for the fairy, because my mother was a fairy or a _sgobhrah _as my people call it; and witches have been running through my mothers family line for centuries, but the thing is... I don't know who my father is; and neither did my mother."

"It's like this, I'm this kind of supernatural cross hybrid, no one is really sure how I came to be or how I'm even functioning, but I am as you can see." I tried to joke to lighten the mood; but It wasn't working too well.

"Bonnie, I'm still a teenage girl, who just wants as much of a normal life I can have." I said softly looking at her, "Because of what I am, it can cause danger for not only me but the people I care about. I have to be on guard at all times; you don't know what it's like to live with this secret to live and hide with who you really are."

I got up and kneeled in front of Bonnie, "Bonnie, please. No one can ever know." I pleaded with her looking straight into her eyes.

She gave me a small smile, "Know what?" She innocently asked me. I felt tears form in my eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she tenderly hugged me back.

"Thank you Bonnie." I whispered to her, "I'm glad I can trust you."

"You will always be able to trust me Nola." She whispered back in a kind tone

* * *

**Awww! How sweet! But now someone knows about what Nola really is!? When will the rest of the gang find out? And what's going to happen with Klaus? And more importantly...what's going to happen between Nola and Jeremy! **

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading! Please Review/Favorite/Follow**


	5. Signing Up, Shopping, & Innocent Tattoos

**Hey guys, new chapter! It may be a bit hard to follow, so sorry about that in advance, I did try my best! But please read, follow/favorite/review! I would really like some input on how I'm doing!**

* * *

"Hey guys, how's it going." Matt smiled at Jeremy and me as were walking into The Grill after school. We walked up to the bar, Jeremy pulled out a seat for me. I blushed sitting down.

"So Nola how are you liking Mystic Falls?" Matt asked me

"Um...it's an adjustment." I nervously chuckled, "But everyone has been really great." I peeked over at Jeremy smiling at him, "And my uncles have been so wonderful."

"I still can't believe you're related to Damon. I mean your like a really nice person, so Stefan I understand, but with Damon I don't." Matt joked making him and Jeremy laugh.

I giggled, "Yeah I know most people think that, but Damon- the real Damon...he's amazing." I grinned, "I'm sure Elena would agree with me." I giggled. I saw Jeremy pretend to gag and it made me giggle harder.

"Well it seems like your making friends." Matt glanced over at Jeremy and grinned, I ducked my head so neither one of them could see that I was blushing.

"Hey Matt is the open mic night still happening next weekend?" Jeremy innocently asked Matt. I shot him a look.

"Yeah why?" Matt asked

"Well I happen to know someone who is an excellent singer, least that's what I've been told. But I'm just wondering if she has the guts to actually show me." Jeremy challenged me.

Matt went under the bar and pulled out a clipboard, "Well it just so happens that I have the sign-up sheet here. All that person has to do is put down their name and what song they'll be singing." He grinned at us slowly pushing the clipboard towards me.

I fidgeted in my seat thinking; I really wanted to sing but I just _felt_ nervous about having everyone, especially everyone new I know watching me.

"Ok I'll do it, but under one condition." I turned to Jeremy," No one can know. If I'm going to do this, then you'll be the only one to watch me sing; just for this first time. Jeremy I just get so nervous." I anxiously explained wringing my hands.

"Nola it's ok." He put his hands on my arms. I instantly stopped moving at the contact trying to focus on what he was saying, "I'd be more than happy to cheer you on and give support; no one has to know." He smiled looking straight into my eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" I sheepishly asked him

He beamed at me, "Of course." I blushed pink and turned back to Matt. He had placed the clipboard in front of me. I took the pen from him and wrote down my name and the song I would sing.

I let out a deep breath as I put the pen down, I looked at Jeremy; he made a lock and key gesture that made me giggle.

Matt took the board from me and studied it,

"Nice song choice. I know you'll knock 'em dead." He grinned at me, "You'll be the fourth to go on at around 8:30."

I gulped looking to both of them and gave a nervous smile.

* * *

"Hey Nola, any plans for today?" Stefan asked me coming into the kitchen

"Nope, just another lazy Saturday why?" I responded taking a sip of my morning tea

"Well Damon and I were thinking, why not get out of the house for the day? He responded

"You guys sick of me already?" I joked

"No, no of course not, Damon and I just thought it would be nice for you to get out, spend the day away from the house. Go shopping in town, get whatever your little heart desires." He laughed, "With Salvatore's, money isn't an issue." He chuckled

I smiled to myself, "Well it would be nice to get out and do a little shopping; spend the day out of the house and get some air."

"Here, you can take my car." He walked over handing me the keys and his credit card.

He smiled at me, "Go have some fun. Just call us if anything comes up."

I reached up to give him a hug, "Thanks uncle Stefan. I'll leave right away." I beamed and giddily ran out of the room to go get changed.

* * *

***Quick 3rd Person POV***

Damon and Stefan waited till they heard the door close and watched from the window as Nola got into the car and drove away towards town.

Both brothers looked at each other and grinned wide grins.

"She's gone!" Damon cheerfully bellowed through the house.

One by one everyone came out of their hiding place.

Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Rebekah, Elena, Alaric, Damon and Stefan all made their way into the living room with their supplies.

"Ok gang, let's get this done!" Stefan exclaimed and everyone enthusiastically yelled in agreement.

* * *

I sat down at an outside table at local coffee shop in town with my shopping bags in tow.

I order a iced raspberry tea and excitedly went through the bags.

"Buy anything of interest?" A voice asked me. I already knew who it was before I looked up.

Sure enough Klaus was standing right in front of me smirking to himself.

"You know this whole stalker thing is really getting annoying." I sneered at him

He smiled his classic charmer smile, "You know you love it dear."

"No. I really don't. You'd think you would get that." I responded

He sat down across from me. I threw my hands up, "Did I say you could sit down?" I shrewdly asked him

Klaus reached over, grabbed my bags and started rifling through them, "So what did you get?" He nonchalantly asked me

I tried to reach over and grab the bags, "Give me those back." I demanded, but he just continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"Oh now that's a lovely dress, and what a delightful skirt." He commented looking through a bag. He looked up at me, "I guess you wear those particular items of clothing a lot." He studied my outfit. I suddenly felt a little self conscious as I fixed my skirt and blouse.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" I demanded, "There's nothing wrong with liking skirts, and dresses and blouses." I defended

"No love there isn't anything wrong with it." He grinned, "It gives you an air of grace especially since you tend to go with a vintage look; it's a very flattering look for you." He charmed me and against my better judgment I found myself blush; and I knew he noticed.

"Oh I heard this was a good book." He said; now looking through the books I had bought, "Like to read?" He asked me still studying the books.

"Yes I do, now will you please give me my things back." I politely tried to ask

"I'm not done yet." Klaus said still glancing through my bags.

I leaned back in my chair, "God I don't know how Caroline puts up with you." I huffed out

His head snapped up and I laughed, "I see that got your attention didn't it." I extended my arms out for my bags and without a word a handed them over to me. Now he looked like a stubborn child whose fun was just ruined.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that she knows how you feel, but she doesn't feel the same way; at least not entirely." I stated

He looked out into the street not looking at me, "She does. It's something we feel, that _I_ can feel deep down."

"So what's the problem?" I asked taking a sip of my tea.

"Her boyfriend." He venomously spat out.

I snorted, "That's never stopped anyone before."

He turned to look at me, his face actually full of emotion, "I want her to come to me when she wants too. I don't want to steal her away from someone like an undermining fool; I want our love to start pure and full of promise. I want to show her the world, to go out and have adventures with her for eternity; love her for eternity and to do that I will wait for her till she is fully mine."

I was dumbfounded; but then again I guess even the most basic of people are capable of love; but Klaus spoke of Caroline with such love and...devotion; I was simply in amazement.

I lifted my tea, "Well here's hoping you get your happily ever after." I gave him a small smile.

Klaus looked a bit shocked, "You actually want to see me happy?" He asked me in confusion

"People..." I paused thinking of my words, "People deserve to love and be loved; even if it is in the simplest way possible. Love has this ability to change someone and make them into better people; caring, attentive, loving people." I simply told him

"And you believe that even I can love and be loved?" He curiously asked me, "Even after everything I have done, which I am sure you've heard of by now." He added

"Love can restore Klaus if you just let it." I gave him a small smile, "That's what my mother always told me."

"She must have been a wise woman then." He said looking into my eyes.

"She was." I looked out into the street to avoid tears, "That she was." I softly said

"What's that writing on the inside of your left wrist? I've never noticed it before." He asked trying to distract me

I subconsciously looked down, "It's my tattoo, I got it last year." I told him looking at it; I never go tired of it

"What does it say?" Klaus asked me with actual interest

I held up my hand, "You're still an innocent." I smiled at him, "It's a lyric from a Taylor Swift song called _Innocent_." I paused, "It's just always stuck with me."

"What does it mean to you?"

"That no matter what you do, or what you have done if you can still find that one person who still thinks your string of lights are still bright to them..." I paused looking him in the eyes thinking he needed to hear this as much as I did, "Then everything is ok...you're ok. You're still an innocent."

* * *

"Uncle Stefan, Uncle Damon I'm home." I called out into the house putting my things down in the living room. There was not a sound in the house.

"Hello anyone home?" I called out again. I checked my phone making sure I sent that text to both of them that I was coming home. I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs to my room.

"Weird." I said out loud to myself.

I walked into my room and dropped my bags on the floor.

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed as I took in my room.

It was completely transformed.

The walls had been painted a faded rose color and my bed...my bed! I ran over to my new bed, it looked like it was made of tree bark, the two post bed frame had branches extended from it and they curled into each other; and the head board was overlapping branches. I ran my hand over the new rose and yellow colored duvet bedspread.

On either side of my bed stood two light blue and white nightstands with little white birds painted on them.

The bay window had a new light purple bench seat and shear light blue and purple curtains. My eyes misted

_It's the colors of my wings._

By the window was a pair of matching upholstered armed wingback royal purple chairs with deep blue flowers and green ferns over them; and in the middle was a small canary yellow table.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I screamed in excitement as I twirled around my room. My eye caught the ceiling; there was a chandelier in the form of a yellow lotus flower and there were stringed flowers dangling all around the room illuminating in a soft glow.

I walked around my new room taking it all in. I walked over to my desk-it was painted a light chalky grey with deep brown tree painted up it's left side drawers. On top of the desk was a flower lamp matching the chandelier and a new laptop and printer.

"Oh my god." I whispered out sliding my hands over the top of the computer.

My eyes caught the dresser and the vanity on the other side of the room by the closet door. The dresser was painted a light blue with little white birds on it to match the night tables.

"This is so awesome!" I yelled looking over the vanity and the seat. The vanity was painted a faded rose color just like the walls and the drawers had old story book pages pasted to them. The chair was all made out of metal but it looked like it was made of tree branches! It looked like something out of a fairytale!

I stepped back so I could view the room in full again. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Surprise!" I heard shouting from behind me. I turned around to see everyone standing in my doorway with bright smiles on their faces.

"You...you guys did this for me?" I choked out, "That's so nice." I sobbed out. I heard Damon and Stefan laugh as they came over to wrap me in their arms.

"We're happy to do it. You deserve something of your own." Stefan smiled

"Yeah, this is your home now. We gotta make you comfortable." Damon kissed my forehead

"I don't know how to thank all of you." I hiccupped, "This...this just means so much to me. No one has ever done something like this for me before."

"We'll you're part of the Mystic Falls family now." Elena grinned, "And family sticks together."

Everyone came over and we all gathered in a group hug. It was the first time since mom died that I felt like I was truly among family, and I was where I supposed to belong.

* * *

**Hey Guys, hoped you liked this chapter! I know it's a little short but I had to split it up between this chapter and the next otherwise it would have been too long! I really liked the interaction between Klaus and Nola; it was a bit touching; let's see where that goes! And what will happen with Nola and Jeremy?!**

**P.S. I got all the idea's for the room from a bunch of different websites. Here are the links if you wanted to check them out! Because I am horrible at describing furniture!**

2011/09/24/tree-bed/

listing/158090665/mid-century-modern-whimsical-tre e-desk?ref=sr_gallery_21&ga_search_query=whimsical+furniture&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=US&ga_page=4&ga_search_type=handmade

listing/157475098/vanity-with-mirrorwhimsical-them e?ref=col_view

product/Steel-Copper-Chair/Autumns-Throne/32371

listing/157475098/vanity-with-mirrorwhimsical-them e?ref=col_view

listing/154611235/beautiful-solid-wood-hand-painte d?ref=col_view

listing/122934410/custom-designed-bird-and-skeleto n-key?ref=col_view

product/Upholstered-Chair/Middlebury-Chair-in-Plum /76531


	6. Dinner and a Song

**Hey guys; here is the second part of ch.5! I really like this chapter, I think it's super fun it's got some awesome moments between Nola, Damon and Stefan-and Nola and Jeremy! **

**I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for 8 awesome reviews! OMG YOU GUYS ROCK! And a special thanks to Clarabelle26 :)!**

**P.S. it's a week later (thought I'd throw that in so people don't get confused once the chapter goes on)**

* * *

"Damon will you please stop playing around with my iPod speakers. I am trying to prepare a meal here!" I chastised him while he kept thumbing through my iPod, "You said you would help me, now get to work." He sighed and went back to work.

Stefan laughed, "Ha Damon work." He snickered. I glared at Stefan,

"Now how are those collard greens coming along?" I asked pointing my spoon at him, I walked over to the pot, "Are you stirring every couple of minutes like I told you? It's been almost an hour so they should be almost done." I accused

"Nola I know how to cook." He replied rolling his eyes

"You don't know anything about good 'ole fashioned Southern cooking. And don't roll your eyes at me mister." I sternly told. I heard Damon snicker behind me. I turned around,

"And you, how are those biscuits coming along?" I asked coming over to inspect his work. "Not bad shaping, but then again the cup does help, but nice work. Now what do you do when you're done with that?" I asked him

"I put them on the pan, barely touching; make a slight indentation with my finger then leave them to bake for 8-10 minutes." He mindless recited to me for the 5th time.

I patted his head like a child, "Good boy." I smiled. He made a face and grimaced; I laughed and kissed his cheek before heading back over to put the third coat on the fried chicken and let it set in for 15 minutes while I checked on my lemon icebox pie. I gave it a quick taste and smiled to myself and shut the freezer door.

"Should be more than ready by the time we're done with dinner." I happily announced. I headed over to the other stove top on the island and set up the pan pouring the hot oil in it and waited for it to heat up 350*

"Biscuits heading into the oven." Damon announced

"Could you check on the mashed potatoes and make sure there still warm?" I turned asked him

"Yup there still warm." He called back,

"Good, then you can help me with the chicken." I smiled.

He groaned coming up to my side, "This dinner better be worth it."

"You know my cooking always is." I smirked back, "You learn good cooking real fast when you've lived in Georgia." I giggled dropping the first of the chicken pieces into the pan.

I went over to my IPod and clicked on a song and started to sing and dance,

_Baby, you a song_  
_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_ I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up_  
_ What up Nelly, alright_  
_ I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up_

_ Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her _

**I walked over to the stove top to check up on the chicken. I caught Stefan and Damon smiling at me; making fun of my funny dance moves**  
_ She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_  
_ Thought, "Oh, good Lord, she had them long tanned legs."_  
_ Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said,_

_ Baby, you a song_  
_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_ Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_  
_ Every little farm town with you_  
_ And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_  
_ Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it (come on)_  
_ So, baby, you a song_  
_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_ I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up_

_ Yeah, she was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker_  
_ We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer_  
_ She hopped right up into the cab of my truck_  
_ And said, "Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!"_

**I dramatically flipped my hair making them laugh**

_ Baby, you a song_  
_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_ Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_  
_ Every little farm town with you_  
_ And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_  
_ Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it (come on)_  
_ So, baby, you a song_  
_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

**I walked over to Damon who started dancing with me**  
_ My windows down, my seats back,_  
_ My music up, and we ride._  
_ Her legs up on my dashboard,_  
_ And it's just the way I like._  
_ Hey, country girl, this country boy_  
_ Like everything about you._  
_ Don't change a thing, no way._  
_ You stay the same, I got you._  
_ I like saw that, all that,_

**I danced over to Stefan and looked him up and down; making him laugh. **  
_ Head to toe you all that._  
_ Tell ol' boy he call back,_  
_ Send a text say, "Fall back" 'cause_  
_ I can see you got a thing for the fast life._  
_ So come on, shawty, let me show you what the fast like._  
_ Whipping 'cross the border, Florida into Georgia._

**By this point we were all dancing around the kitchen like idiots; and I loved it!**

_ 'Cause, baby, you a song_  
_ And you make me wanna roll my, roll my, roll my oh_

_ Baby, you a song_  
_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_ Down a back road blowing stop signs through the middle_  
_ Every little farm town with you_  
_ And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_  
**We threw our hands up and all shouted :**_Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it (come on)!_  
_ Baby, you a song_  
_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
**Damon and Stefan both grinned and spun me around in a circle**  
_ I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up_  
_ Get those windows down and cruise,_  
_ I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up_  
_ Get those windows down and cruise,_  
_ I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up _

The song ended and we were all laughing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh I've missed this." I giggled and kissed both of their cheeks. We heard a cough through the room; we all turned to see literally everyone standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a confused look on their face; or they were like Elena and trying to hold their laughter in.

I could tell Damon and Stefan were embarrassed,

I smoothed my apron, "What?" I questioned at everyone, "Haven't you ever seen people having fun? Come on people!" I exclaimed, "Now ya'll go into the dining room and help Damon and Stefan set up. Dinner will be ready soon." I told them

Nobody moved, they still seemed to be in shock and awe to see Stefan and Damon actually acting human and having normal fun, "Did I stutter; come on gang move it!" I ordered and they all scrambled like flies out of the kitchen. I grinned and turned to Stefan and Damon, "I still got it." I winked at them.

* * *

"Ok guys, gather around the table dinner's ready." I called out to them and they came in from the living room. Everyone took their seats, Damon and Stefan at either end of the table. I picked a spot next to Jeremy and Alaric across from Caroline and Klaus.

_I hope I don't regret inviting him tonight_ I thought to myself

"Now as a special way of saying thank you to all of you for making my dream room come true. I made a traditional southern dinner, with some help." I looked over and Stefan and Damon and smiled, "Now we have fried chicken, mashed potatoes, collared greens, homemade buttermilk biscuits, and for dessert a lemon icebox pie." I beamed to everyone who looked like they were already starting to salivate.

"Holy crap Nola, I think I love you." Matt laughed while Rebekah playfully elbowed him.

I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I was more than happy to do it. Think of it as the first of many new family dinners in Mystic Falls." I smiled to everyone.

Damon raised his glass, "To family." He toasted

"To family." We all echoed and took a drink.

"And to rolling your windows down and _cruisin_." Alaric smirked and we all burst out laughing.

* * *

"That was amazing." Bonnie commented after dinner was finished; and everyone enthusiastically put in their agreement.

I blushed, "Thanks guys."

"Don't sell yourself short love, that was a phenomenal meal." Klaus said from across the table. I smiled at him and he smiled back, much to his credit he was behaving tonight.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Rebekah asked me

"Well growing up in Georgia, you pick up things real quick. Especially fantastic cooking." I laughed

"Well you clearly picked that up quick." Caroline grinned.

I think Damon and Stefan could tell I was getting embarrassed so they changed the subject, "How about we clear the table." Stefan said. Everyone moved and got up I looked at my phone and showed Jeremy the time-8:13. He nodded grinning. I gave him a nervous smile before putting our plan into motion.

"Hey Jeremy did you bring that book?" I innocently asked him picking up my plate and heading into the kitchen.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to bring it!" He exclaimed in mock disappointment.

"What book?" Damon asked as we loaded the dishwasher

"Well Jeremy was telling me about this really awesome book that he had about a New York cop in 1845. I just really wanted to read it." I explained

"Well we can run over to my house and get it if you want?" Jeremy asked me as if the idea just popped into his head. It took everything I had not to smile.

"Oh no, I still have to help clean up." I innocently explained to him

"No, Nola you go. It's fine." Damon said to me

"Really are you sure?" I asked, 'I'd hate to leave when everything still needs to be cleaned up."

"Nola you cooked us dinner!" Stefan laughed, "Go it's fine."

I paused for emphasis thinking it over, "Well ok, but we'll be back real quick." I rushed to get my purse, gave them both a kiss and we headed out the kitchen door.

I closed the door and grinned at Jeremy, "Let's do this." He smiled at and grabbed my hand as we ran to the car giggling and laughing like children.

It was a quick ride to The Grill, but it felt like an eternity. As we parked I looked at the time-8:28. Jeremy and I rushed into The Grill and took a seat near the back just as the person on stage was finishing up.

"I'm so nervous Jeremy. What if I get up there and freeze?" I anxiously said tugging at my dress.

"Nola." He grabbed my hand; and my stomach flipped, "You are going to kill it. I just know it." He beamed never leaving me eyes.

I could have looked at him forever.

"As much as I hate to agree with him; he's right love, you're going to smash it." We both swung around to see Klaus standing behind us

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with wide eyes, "How did you know we were even here?"

"I followed you." He simply said taking a seat down next to me, "It was a pretty lame excuse you both gave, I knew something was up so I followed you."

"How did you even slip out of the house without anyone noticing?" Jeremy asked confused

"Well it's not hard for me to go unnoticed with that lot since most of them don't even like having me around."

"Can't argue with that." Jeremy said under his breath. I was about to say something when I was interrupted,

"Up next is Miss Nola Landers." Someone said from the stage. I looked to Jeremy who squeezed my hand and gave me smile. Against my better judgment I looked to Klaus who smirked,

"Knock 'em love." I gave them a small smile and nervously made my way up to the stage.

"Hi everyone, my name is Nola and this is my first time doing this, as some of you know I'm new to town." I jitterly told the crowd, "So here goes." I gulped and looked at the band and signaled I was ready to start.

I took a deep breath as the band started and twirled my mothers bracelet for good luck.

_When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_  
_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

**My eyes went to Jeremy who grinned at me**

_ When your dreams all fail_  
_ And the ones we hail_  
_ Are the worst of all_  
_ And the blood's run stale_

_ I wanna hide the truth_  
_ I wanna shelter you_  
_ But with the beast inside_  
_ There's nowhere we can hide_

**I sang these lines thinking of myself and how long I was going to be able to keep my secret**

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

**I heard positive cheering from the audience, and it made me smile**  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ When the curtain's call_  
_ Is the last of all_  
_ When the lights fade out_  
_ All the sinners crawl_

**I looked out to the crowd and saw actual sighs of enjoyment**

_ So they dug your grave_  
_ And the masquerade_  
_ Will come calling out_  
_ At the mess you've made_

**I looked to Klaus. He had this...knowing smile on his face. Like he as proud of me. Like he cared. It tugged gently at my heart for some odd reason**

_ Don't want to let you down_  
_ But I am hell bound_  
_ Though this is all for you_  
_ Don't want to hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make_

**I grabbed the mic and stood closer to the stage, feeling braver**  
_ I say it's up to fate_  
_ It's woven in my soul_  
_ I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I want to save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

**I closed my eyes and I hit that note with everything I had. Everyone jumped to their feet and started cheering me louder**

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

I finished the last note and everyone was still on their feet clapping and applauding me. I blushed scarlet red at the positive attention, "Thank you." I smiled into the mic and stepped down from the stage. Jeremy ran up to me, lifted me off the ground and spun me in a circle.

I laughed, "I can't believe I did that." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was amazing Nola." He beamed at me as he slowly put me down. I rested my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me with an intensity it was hard to breath.

"Thank you." I whispered never leaving his eyes. It felt like my body was being awakened; and it was a great feeling.

We heard a throat clear behind us. We turned and blushed realizing Klaus was there. Reluctantly I pulled away from Jeremy; but that awakening feeling was still there.

Klaus came up and hugged me, which surprised me but after a moment I hugged him back. It was weird to see this from him; but it was a nice change of pace.

"You did spectacular love." He grinned, "You have a real gift." He told me and he sounded honest. Which shocked me yet again.

"That she does." Jeremy said and I blushed at his compliment.

"Come on we better get you kids back." Klaus laughed looking at me; I think he felt sorry for me, "Do you have that book?" He sarcastically asked me.

I gave him a smirk and pulled the actual book out of my bag, "Jeremy gave it to me earlier." I giggled. Klaus just smirked and shook his head.

Jeremy grabbed my hand and we ran out of The Grill laughing.

It had been an excellent Saturday night.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you guys liked it! Because I really did! More to come but thanks for reading! Please review/favorite/follow!**

**But PS PLEASE REVIEW HAHA**


	7. Update

Sorry guys, I've been really busy with school but I will be sure to update soon! I promise!


	8. Aruging, Terror, and Back to Augusta

**Hey gang new chapter! Sorry it took me so long but here it is! I've been super busy! Hope you like it**

**OH PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

***Klaus POV***

Klaus stood in the living room of the Salvatore house arguing back and forth about this new Silas lead with Stefan and Damon; but he knew it was pointless because they were going to go and follow up on it anyway without even listening to all the valid points he made.

That's why his mind drifted off to Nola and the fact that she was sleeping upstairs; he hoped they didn't wake her.

_Christ what was this girl doing to him?_ He thought to himself. Klaus never in his life cared about an actual person. Maybe sometimes Rebekah, depending on her mood with him at the time; and then Caroline entered his life, but that was it.

Until Nola just mysteriously pops in the life of Mystic Falls and it's occupants and starts to change things without her even knowing it.

She starts to change him; which he never thought was possible; the walls he had put up in his thousand years start to crumble just from barely a month of knowing this girl.

He found himself starting to care about her when he watched her sing; it was a memorizing thing to watch her onstage, she looked at peace; like she belonged there. If he was being honest with himself, he feelings started to change that one afternoon after he approached her at the café.

Hell if he was really being really honest with himself, he might even think it started when he saw her running the track at school. He was all set it put fear in her, then he found himself not wanting to bother her.

All he knew was that he wanted to know more about Nola; she wanted him to trust her. A dangerous move and he knew it wasn't going to be easy; but Klaus couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted this girl in his life.

"Klaus are you even listening!" Stefan snapped at him breaking him out of his thoughts.

* * *

I was supposed to be sleeping. I was having a wonderful dream where I was soaring through the skies my wings gliding through the cool air; but that got interrupted. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock-7:14

I groaned and pulled the covers closer to me. Who was up this early shouting so much? I closed my eyes and listened to the agreement that was taking place downstairs. I heard Stefan, Damon and Klaus's voice coming through from the living room. I all could make out though were the repeated words, _Silas, new lead, and plan._

I groaned and threw the covers back and sat up. I better go downstairs and see what the hell was going on and make sure no one killed each other. I slid my feet into my bunnies slippers pulled my hair out of my ponytail and made my way downstairs.

The closer I got the more I heard Damon and Stefan bickering with Klaus about Silas. From the very little Damon and Stefan told me about him, this guy was becoming a real nuance in their lives. A problem and fight that they did not want me to be apart of; they said it was too dangerous.

"Klaus are you even listening!" I heard Stefan angrily asked Klaus just as I was stepping into the living room.

"No mate because you're not even going to take my advice so what's the point." He snapped back

I scrubbed my hands over my face, "What the hell is going on?" I frustratedly asked them. They all turned to look at me.

Damon and Stefan became deathly pale and were staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at Klaus, his eyes looked at big as saucers and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What is everyone staring at?" I asked in confusion. I just wanted to go back to bed.

"Nola." Damon whispered out in shock. Something had to be wrong if he didn't call me Tink; now I was getting nervous.

That's when I felt them hitting my back; fluttering in my anxiety.

_Oh god, please tell me... _I thought to myself in horror. I slowly reached behind me and terror and panic flooded through me when I came in contact with my wings.

"Oh god. Oh god! Oh my god!" I yelled in panic. I saw Klaus move towards me. I shot my arm up towards him. I couldn't really connect with my brain as I suspended him in midair.

"Nola put him down." Stefan came over to me.

"No, he's going to tell!" My arm was shaking, "He's going to tell and then people will come after me again. I won't let that happen again!" I shouted, panic and fear were the only things I could register right now.

"I can't have anyone come here. Not now." I repeated, "I won't have anyone die for me." My arm kept shaking

"Nola' it's going it be ok, no one is going to die." Stefan tried to calmly tell me. But it wasn't working

"I don't want to die!" I screeched; I felt tears flooding down my face. Not the kind from sadness but the kind from fear.

"Tink look at me." I heard Damon's soft voice. I looked over to see him standing next to me, "You're not going to die ok." He reassured me, "We're not going to let anything happen to you. We swear. Just put Klaus down." He looked into my eyes.

I looked up at Klaus but I couldn't read what he was thinking. I let out a choked sob, dropped my arm and collapsed onto the floor.

My uncles wrap their arms around me as I continued to sob and break down.

What was I going to do. What was going to happen now? I wanted to trust Klaus, but I didn't know if I could.

I heard someone kneel in front of me, "Love please look at me." I heard Klaus's soft voice. I felt him tip my chin up so I could look at his face.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I will take this secret with me to my grave if anyone ever manages to finally kill me." He gave me a small smirk, "You're in my protection now too, and I swear on my word that I will always keep you safe Nola." I looked into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

Did I? I wanted too so bad. I wanted to count Klaus as my friend, another one of my protectors; but my past experiences had clouded my thinking.

"If anyone finds out, they'll come after me. I'll die." I replied in a choked out whisper, more tears streaming down my face.

Klaus brushed my tears away then looked to Damon and Stefan, "Well then I guess I'll just have to help your uncles kill them then." He smirked

"I know I don't have your trust, but I will do everything I can to earn it so that you can trust me with your life." Klaus quietly told me looking into my eyes; I couldn't fully trust him; not yet, but his eyes seem to plead,

_Give me a chance_

I reached up out of my uncles embrace and wrapped him into a hug. I felt him tense and freeze because I had a feeling like he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person, so he wasn't used to hugs. But after a few moments I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him.

_It's a start._ I echoed in my mind

* * *

I walked back into my room feeling so...up in the air and emotionally exhausted about everything that had just happened. Damon and Stefan were downstairs filling in the rest of the story to Klaus. I just wanted to go back to bed, crawl under the covers and never come out.

Klaus, one of the most powerful vampires in the world knew about me and my secret.

"I suck at keeping secrets." I mumbled out loud to myself as I crawled back into bed. I had just closed my eyes when I heard my phone ring. I let out a groan and reached to see who was calling.

"Now is not a good time Maxwell." I answered

"Nola...you need to come back to Augusta." He softly spoke. I shot up in bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked full of panic. But I already had an idea as to what was wrong.

"It's Georgiana, Nola she...doesn't have long and you need to get to Augusta by tonight." He told me

I paused. For one moment my mind couldn't process anything. Then I was up and out of bed in a flash.

"I'll be there. I'll say goodbye and do what needs to be done." I firmly answered, "I'll call you when I'm on my way." I hung up the phone, ran to my closet and pulled out my small suitcase.

Wait. I had to tell Stefan and Damon first.

I ran downstairs into the living room to see Damon and Stefan still with Klaus.

"Nola what's wrong?" Stefan asked me

"I need to go back to Augusta. Today." I breathed out

"What? Why?" Damon asked me

"Georgiana, she..." I paused looking down at the floor, "She really needs me right now and for a lot of reasons I need to be there for her. So I have to leave today."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other before looking at me.

Uh oh.

"What?" I looked to them

"It's just that there is this new Silas lead that we need to follow up on." Stefan started,

"Then I'll go by myself." I cut in

"Tink I don't think you should go by yourself." Damon said in a protective tone.

"Damon I need to go. I have to be there and if neither of you can go then I am going by myself." I stated putting my foot down

"We're not letting you go by yourself." Stefan said sternly

"I'll accompany her."

We all whipped around and turned to Klaus.

Damon and Stefan we're about to raise hell but I stopped them.

"You have half and hour to go home, pack, and get everything you need. Bring your car and make sure you feed before you come back. I don't need you munching on my friends at this time." I turned and ran back upstairs to start packing. I rushed to my room and shut the door.

I breathed out, "What the hell did I just agree to do?"

* * *

I had to fight Damon and Stefan tooth and nail to let Klaus take me to Augusta, up until the last minute I didn't think they would agree to let me go, but they relented after I reminded them of the fact that Klaus couldn't hurt me.

Not without somehow hurting himself.

So that's how I came to be sitting in his shiny black Audi, thinking to myself _I am going to Augusta and I'm bringing an original vampire to meet all my fairy friends at Georgiana's deathbed._

_What the fuck am I doing?_

I looked over at Klaus, he meet my contact with a slightly awkward smile. It's weird to see him...feel uncomfortable. But then again so was I.

"We should be in Augusta by 2 pm." He told me

"That's good. I'll text Maxwell and tell him that." I looked down and started typing on my phone.

He gave a nervous cough, "So why the sudden last minute need to get to Augusta."

I looked out the window and stared at the passing scenes, "My friend, Georgiana." I paused taking a deep breath, "She's dying."

"I'm sorry." He softly said, "You shouldn't have to be saying goodbye to so many people."

I looked over at him and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Thanks." I paused, "But's more than saying goodbye. I suppose I should tell you the whole thing."

He didn't speak so I guess that meant he waited for me to start.

"Georgiana has fallen to what my people call the _marfach tinneas, _it means fatal illness. When a fairy contracts this illness, nothing can be done to save that person." I whispered brushing the tears from my face, "The _marfach tinneas_ can let you live anywhere from a few weeks to years; it's just the longer you have it, the more painful it becomes."

"How long has your friend has this disease?" Klaus asked me

"Almost six years, but around a year ago it coffined her to a wheelchair."

"And nothing can be done?"

"There are things you can do to ease the persons pain as time goes on, but for a cure there is nothing. You just wait to die." I whispered, "And when the time comes, that person knows, they can feel it. Which is why it important to get to Augusta by nightfall."

"There's something else isn't there?" Klaus asked like he just knew there was more.

"I'm essentially performing last rights on Georgie, because she is handing her light over to me."

"Light?" He questioned

"It's everything that makes up a fairy. There powers, personality, all that is someone is there light. I got my mothers when she passed away, so it is a real honor to be receiving Georgie's light as well."

"Sounds...really special."

"It is, but...be warned." I paused, "It's going to be really complicated tonight." I admitted

"How so?" He asked confused

"Georgie's sister, Melinda isn't happy that I am the one who will be receiving her light. She's really pissed, but Georgie knows what she is doing, and she choose me for a reason." I breathed out looking at him trying to pacify my fears

"But Melinda has been very vocal on the fact that she thinks I doesn't deserve to receive Georgiana's light. She might cause problems." I explained

"I don't want to cause any more trouble for Georgie." I guilty explained. I felt a hand on mine I looked up into Klaus's face.

"Don't worry dear, you wont cause problems, and I'll be there to protect you." He gave me a warm smile, which surprised me a bit coming from Klaus, but I knew he was trying to gain my trust.

I smiled back, "Thank you." I squeezed his hand and looked out the window at the passing Virginia terrain.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys but I've been super busy! But I hoped you liked it and I will try and get going again when I have the time!**

**Awww Klaus and Nola!**


End file.
